The invention relates to a device for continuous reeling of a pulp sheet, particularly a paper sheet, e.g. tissue, where the sheet runs over a reel drum and is later wound on a horizontal reel, with a horizontally adjustable holding device.
Devices of this kind have been known for some time in the production of paper sheet. The disadvantage of the devices known is that either the contact pressure of the horizontal reel on the reel drum is such that the horizontal reel is driven by the force generated by friction or, if a separate drive is provided for the horizontal reel, the pressing force cannot be set exactly because there are too many points where non-calculable losses arise, e.g. due to friction. The pressure pre-set at the contact pressure cylinders thus does not define the actual pressing force between reel drum and horizontal reel. Low pressing force is desirable in particular for tissue with a high volume in order to avoid destroying the high volume again with the contact pressure. In the conventional devices known to date, however, the pressing force can only be set imprecisely and the losses due to friction in the mechanical parts already exceed the required contact pressure, thus it is impossible to control the pressing force exactly. In the plants known to date the guide units also become clogged, which leads to jerky movements, among other things, and thus to a flawed paper sheet.
The aim of the invention is to permit the core shaft (horizontal reel) to move uniformly in horizontal direction.
The invention is thus characterized by the horizontally adjustable holding device being provided with support rollers that run in guide units, where the guide units are sealed off by a vertically arranged moving belt. This prevents clogging in the guide units, as well as the jerky movement by the holding device that this causes.
An advantageous further development of the invention is characterized by the vertically arranged moving belt being a continuous loop running round two deflection rolls provided at the ends of the guide units. This reduces the friction losses to a minimum.
A favorable further development of the invention is characterized by the endless belt being made of woven fabric, synthetic material or steel. In this way, the most favorable solution can be sought in each case.
A favorable further development of the invention is characterized by the deflection rolls having trapezoidal grooves to guide the belt, with the endless-woven belt at least having a trapezoidal guide profile that meshes into the trapezoidal grooves in the deflection rolls. This permits very good belt guiding and prevents the belt from running off track to the side.
An advantageous further development of the invention is characterized by slots that enclose the belt edges being provided to guide the belt. This also provides a good seal.
A favorable configuration of the invention is characterized by the void between guide unit and belt being suitable for injecting compressed air. Thus, it is possible to keep even the smallest dust particles out.
A favorable further development of the invention is characterized by the holding device having a load-sensing unit. Thus, the pressing force of the core shaft on the reel drum can be measured directly and precisely.
An advantageous configuration of the invention is characterized by the adjustable holding device being connected to pressure cylinders, particularly hydraulic cylinders, where the pressure cylinders are connected to a regulating and/or control device. Thus, exact and continuous movement by the holding device is always guaranteed, and the pressing force can be maintained at a constant level as a result.